N'importe quoi, N'importe comment
by Timira
Summary: Franchement, tout est dans le titre. Juste un immense délire, en collaboration avec Holy-Shrimp. A ne pas prendre au sérieux, nous même on se frappe la tête contre le mur en nous relisant xD


J'arrive pas à croire que je vais poster ce truc XDD Mais bref...

Bonjour à tous :D Içi Timira ! L'autre jour, nous étions partit avec Holy-shrimp (excellent auteur, lisez la \o/ /stoppub/) dans un délire monumental. Tellement monumental, que je me suis permise de vous le remettre :D Vous avez même en prime les commentaires foireux qui vont avec ~ Bon les commentaires commence en plein débat mais c'est pas grave xD Allez, enjoy, et surtout n'oubliez pas, C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI, NOUS NE NOUS PRENONS ABSOLUMENT PAS AU SERIEUX \o/

Imaginez une dimension parrallèle. (Tim: bwaaaaaaah D8 Yama je le vois soit avec Goku, soit hétéro èé) Celle où Byakuran est chanteur pour chamallows ! °A° (Shrimp: ideeeem, il va bien avec Goku ou Haru, ou même Kyoko je trouve, mais un autre mec ? Uh!) VOILA ! même que c'est une super idole et que tout les soirs, Genkishi doit se battre contre les armées de chamallow qui veulent faire des trucs pas net à leur chanteur préféré. (Tim: c'est moi qui suis pas net...) (Tim: Voilà ! C'est comme Basil ! Il est hétéro, sauf avec Tsuna u_u) Et Daisy se déguise régulièrement en chamallow et réclame plein d'autographes, avec des photos de byakuran affichées par milliers dans sa chambre ! (Shrimp: ben... Basil, j'arrive pas à lui donner une sexualité, mais genre à part le mettre avec tsuna je le mettrais avec personne, tu vois ? On n'a pas encore trouvé ZE personne avec le mettre à mon humble avis.) Et Kikyo essaye aussi mais il a les cheveux trop flashy et ça marche pas, alors une fois il a essayé de passer par le toit, mais il s'est emmelé les pinceaux et est resté pendu au dessus du vide par ses fleurs, sauciconné comme un roti :D (Tim: Arf c'est pas faux :/ Ben c'est comme Haru, on sait pas trop quoi en faire.) (Shrimp: Haru avec Kyoko ou bien Yama! J'adore le YamaHaru moi (L)) D'ailleurs ce jours là, Gokudera passait par là et l'a utiliser comme cible d'entrainement, en vengeance de la fois où il s'était fait battre lamentablement pendant le Choice. (Tim: Ouais voilà Haru on fait du Yuri avec. YamaHaru ? Ouais pourquoi pas.)

Commentaire de Shrimp: OUAIIIIIS GO GOKUDERA, TU ES LE MEILLEUR DE TOUTE FACON ;u; (Shrimp: Comme ils sont un peu bêtes tous les deux, ils feraient un couple mignons et Yama doit être super avenant avec ses petites amies! Il achèterait des gâteaux à Haru et elle irait le voir pendant ses matches de baseball et l'encouragerait depuis les gradins en dansant dans sa jolie robe achetée exprès pour l'occasion, et lui lancerait un grand sourire juste pour elle (L))

Reprise de l'histoire: VOILA ! Ensuite, il est allé voir Tsuna, mais comme y'avait aussi Yamamoto, ils se sont engueulé. Tsuna a eu le malheur de dire qu'ils étaient mignons a se disputer comme ça sans arret, et dû dire adieu a son beau papier peint, explosé par un Gokudera rouge pivoine. (Tim: Haaaaan *w* ce serait trop mignon 33)

Commentaire de Shrimp: HIHIHI ça doit être chou Goku rouge pivoine 3

(Shrimp: Oui hein ? J'ai troooop envie d'écrire sur eux w)

Reprise de l'histoire: Ayant réchapé de peu à la mort, mais pas au bousillage de ses vétements, Yamamoto est allé prendre une douche, et en sortant, il a rencontré Ryohei qui lui as demandé des conseils pour l'anniversaire de Hana. réponse "Ben je sais pas, fais ce que dit ton coeur !" Yamamoto, grand philosophe. (Tim: haaaan tu m'étonnes *w* j'essairais aussi un jour) Yama, toujours là pour vous sortir la jolie phrase du jour au détour d'un couloir ;u; Sur ses bonnes paroles, Ryohei a aussi prit une douche, parce que bon, sentir l'homme qui vient de passer 3 heures à s'entrainer, pour un rendez-vous amoureux, ça craint. Il est ensuite allé voir Hana, mais MALHEUR, sa soeur était là aussi D: adieu moment romantique (Tim: surtout arréte moi quand ça devient chiant, parce que je suis partit a fond dans mon trip là.) OHNON, pauvre Ryo TAT Il a dû trouver quelque chose pour détourner l'attention de sa soeur au moins le temps d'un bisou, mais heureusement il avait caché Tsuna dans sa poche et a pu l'en sortir en numéro de magicien ! (Shrimp: pas grave, c'est drôle je trouve XDDD) Exact ! Tsuna est donc apparut sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais comme Kyoko l'emmenait au cinéma, laissant Ryohei et Hana tout seuls, il s'est pas posé des questions très longtemps :D Sur le chemin du ciné, ils ont rencontré Lambo et I-pin qui avait un grand débat sur "quelles sorte de ramen est la meilleure du monde". Lancés sur ce débat, Lambo a voulu sortir un argument de taille et les a engouffrés tous deux dans le bazooka des dix ans, d'où ils sont sortis plus matures et ainsi Lambo a pu déclarer: "les meilleurs ramens du monde sont ceux que tu prépares, Ipin 3" sous le regard consterné de Ken et Chikusa ! Chikusa et Ken, qui étaient partit manger des crêpes, parce que les bonbons ceylebien, mais les crêpes, ceylemieux. Ken voulait une crêpe a toute les garnitures possibles et imaginables. Comme il lui faisait ses yeux de chien mouillé, Chikusa lui a acheté la crêpe de ses rêves, avec un "Tu m'gaves" royal ET un petit sourire ultra craquant comme dans ton jeu. OUI, LE petit sourire et les yeux de Ken se sont mis à briller de mille feux, mais il ne savait si c'était à cause de ce sourire ou de la crêpe! Tout à sa réflexion, il ne vit pas le pigeon au regard meurtrier qui vint se loger sur le dessus de sa crèpe pour ainsi la pourrir de tous les microbes ramassés sous ses pattes! TAT Chikusa lui le vit, et furax que la crêpe qui lui avait coûté super cher se fasse pourir, il le transforma en hérisson avec ses yoyos. Sauf que du coups, la crêpe était encore plus immangeable a cause du sang du pigeon et il dût en racheter une autre a Ken, qui le regardait comme un enfant perdu. Comment allait-il expliqué autant de dépense à Mukuro-sama ? Mukuro-sama qui dépensait tout autant, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, perdant au pachinko toutes ses économies ! Furieux, il menaça d'exploser toutes les machines et de prendre possession du corps de tous les gagnants lorsqu'il entendit un son raivssant: le délicat bruit des victoires que Chrome enchaînait sans comprendre ! Il récupéra donc tout les gains de la jeune fille, en lui offrant une glace quand même, pauvre petite. Sur le chemin de la maison, ils virent Hibari dans un magasin animalier, en plein débat sur quel marque de graine pour oiseaux il fallait choisir pour Hibird, maintenant qu'il était assez grand pour ne plus manger des graines "junior". Hibird se fichait de la marque des graines comme de son premier abreuvoir à oiseaux, mais Hibari semblait si concerné qu'il ne siffla mot. Lussuria, qui tenait la boutique, lui jurait que pour un oiseau de bonne constitution comme Hibird il fallait des graines "oisillon musclé", avec un oiseau culturiste faisant des haltères sur la boîte. Mais Hibari amait son petit Hibird mignon et craignait de voir des muscles lui pousser ! Il préféra donc choisir des graines "oisillon princier", pour qu'il ait le plumage doux et brillant. A ce moment, Dino entra, avec l'intention de racheter une baignoire sécurisée pour Enzo. Heureux de voir son élève, il allait lui faire un câlin, mais Hibari se defendit en lui balançant un arbre à chat sur la tête. Uri, qui était accroché à cet arbre à chat, appris à voler à son insu.

Voir le monde de plus haut et sans gravité eu un mauvais effet sur le pauvre chat qui, en atterrissant sur le visage de Dino, hurla et le griffa violemment! Hibari ne fit pas mine d'aider son professeur et paya simplement les graines à Lussuria avant de s'en aller. Lussuria prit son argent et aida le pauvre Dino à se débarrasser du chat fou, qu'il mit dehors. Dino le remercia, mais préféra partir vite, rester seul dans la même pièce que le travesti lui donnait des frissons. En sortant dans la rue, il trébucha sur un gravillon et s'etala lamentablement sur le trotoir, manquant l'hémoragie cérabral de peu. Mais heureusement Romario apparut comme par magie, suivi de Kusakabe qui dissimula honteusement derrière son dos le tshirt "I love my boss" qu'il venait de s'acheter. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce que lui réservait Hibari s'il tombait nez-à-nez avec une telle horreur... Tandis que Romario essayait de relever Dino de son troitoir, Longchamps passa derrière Kusakabe et lui arracha l'honteux T-shirt des mains, en gueulant "WAAH il est trop cool où tu l'a acheté ?". Le pauvre Kusakabe, rouge pivoine, reprit le T-shirt, et lui indiqua la boutique. Longchamps s'y rendit joyeusement et s'acheta un t-shirt marqué "N'importe quoi n'importe comment" (Tim: spécial dédicace, haha.) (Shrimp: hihihi je veux le tshirt xD) La personne qui tenait cette boutique florissante n'était autre que Reborn, qui aimait foutre la honte aux gens. Bianchi lui fournissait pas mal d'idées stupides de slogans et grâce à l'argent amassé, ils espéraient bien pouvoir se payer des vacances à mafialand un de ces quatres. Histoire d'aller se foutre de la gueule de cher Colonello, qu'il avait surpris l'autre jour dans un rayon lingerie féminine en train de chercher un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Lal Mirch. Colonello se souviendra longtemps de cet anniversaire, sa machoire fracturée aussi. Mais pourtant, Lal avait adoré ce cadeau et pensait à Colonello chaque fois qu'elle le portait. Même quand elle ne le portait pas mais ceci était une autre histoire, qu'elle racontait dans les moindres détails à Nana qui l'écoutait en piaillant dans la cuisine.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Nana était loin d'être bête, et comme elle recevait les confidenses de tout le monde, elle avait ouvert un blog de rumeur sur la mafia avec la collaboration de MM et de Mammon, qui gagnaient un paquet de fric avec ce business. Mais comme Levi avait tout découvert et menaçait Mammon de révéler à Xanxus d'où venait la rumeur sur son caleçon rose, Mammon fut contraint et forcé de lui léguer une grande partie de l'argent difficilement (ou pas) acquis. Afin de compensé cette perte énorme, Mammon obligeait Fran a lui rembourser chaque nouveau chapeau grenouille et uniforme qu'il devait acheter, merci Bel. Bel, toujours là pour rendre service à la nation- il avait par exemple prit la sge décision d'enfermer ce vieux Birds quelque part afin qu'il ne dérange plus les gens avec son air dégûtant et son rire pervers. De toute façon, personne l'aimait, même pas Lussuria. Mais Bel devait faire face à un sérieux problème: en effet, cette peste de Bluebell voulait absolument voir ses yeux et le harcelait jour et nuit pour que le prince reléve sa méche. Au final, on apprit l'excistence d'un nouvel animal marin: la sirène-hérisson. Roll prit Bluebell pour une hérissonne et voulut s'en faire une amie. Manque de chance, elle le repoussa. Le manque de chance est pour elle bien sûr: avoir un papa Hibari furieux qui vient défendre sa progéniture hérissonne attristée peut être une très mauvaise expérience, comme en témoignera Adelheid. Qui d'ailleurs suit une thérapie de groupe, avec les 90% des autres victimes de Hibari. Toute la thérapie consiste à comprendre comment ils avaient réussi à énerver Hibari et comment faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. Le pire c'est que ça marche. Parmi ces joyeux lurons se trouvait Longchamp bien évidemment, car qui plus que lui (Mukuro mis à part) pouvait agacer Hibari quasiment tous les jours ? Le problème était que Longchamp ne retenait rien de ce qu'il apprenait en groupe et réitérait les mêmes erreurs sans discontinuer. D'où le fait qu'il était là depuis un certain temps. Autre victime, les forains de la fête de l'été, qui voient leurs beaux stand se faire détruire tout les ans et sont donc en dépression 10 mois sur 12. Il y avait aussi les voleurs et les garde-côtes de la plage, dont le métier était désormais classé comme "hautement dangereux" et pas seulement à cause des requins. En parlant desquels, Squalo était présentement chez le coiffeur sous les ordres de Xanxus et la simple vue d'une paire de ciseaux lui donnait envie de pleurer en appelant sa mère. Il tenta de garder son air grognon de requin mal nourrit, mais finit par péter un cable et détruire le salon de coiffure. Après ça, tous purent admirer son talent à la course. Il faut avouer qu'être poursuivit par un Lussuria privé de coiffeur et d'esthétitienne, dont le salon s'est fait détruire en même temps que celui du coiffeur, ça motive. C'est donc au bout de quelques semaines que, les cheveux ternes et les ongles mal vernis, Lussuria prit la décision terrible de se pendre haut et court. Il ne pouvait être un soleil s'il n'éblouissait pas le monde par sa beauté et son bon goût, c'était un déshoneur pour le boss ! Boss qui n'en avait strictement rien à cirer. Mais il découvrit avec effroi que sa réserve de Bourbon était vide, et tira sur la corde de Lussuria, le dé-pendant, et l'obligea à aller lui chercher de l'alcool.

Lussuria, la mort dans l'âme faute de l'avoir dans le corps, se rendit tristement dans ce magasin qui vendait un si bon bourbon. Et que vit-il ? A l'étage de ce même magasin se trouvait... un institut de beauté, tenu par Lust elle-même! (Shrimp: crossover xD) Il virevolta jusqu'à l'étage et demanda un ravalement total de façade~ Oubliant totalement sa course. Ce fut donc Squalo qui dut aller chercher les bouteilles, après s'être prit une lampe dans la tête. Il acheta l'alcool, et rencontra Yamamoto en chemin. Ils échangérent trois phrases, et Squalo se mit à courser Yamamoto en le traitant d' "abruti de baseballer veint là que je t'apprennes à te battre VOIIII" Yamamoto courrait en riant innocemment, on se serait cru dans la petite maison dans la prairie, d'ailleurs il eut ce petit côté Laura Hingals et se ramassa en beauté: en travers de son chemin s'était dressé Fuuta, accroupi en train de griffonner les noms de Squalo et Yamamoto dans son classement sur la couse à pied. Squalo qui avait du mal à freiner, trébucha sur Yamamoto et se rétama la gueule aussi. Fûta préféra aller voir où en était Haru-nee avec sa recherche de sac à main, pas béte le gosse. Haru étant indécise, il lui donna le classement des sacs à mains les plus tendance, et pour le remercier, elle lui offrit une barbe à papa (Tim: mais ils font que bouffer !) (Shrimp: les morfales XD) Dans le sac à main se trouvait un petit journal: le journal secret de Gokudera qui y consignait toutes les remarques et les gestes de Tsuna à son égard. Fanboy much ? et que faisait donc ce carnet dans le sac du magasin ? Ce mystère risquait bien de n'être jamais résolu, malheureusement... D'un autre coté, tout le monde savait que Gokudera était un vrai stalkeur, et qu'il s'obligeait à goûter les plats de sa soeur pour qu'elle lui donne des conseils sur "comment observer sans se faire repérer", d'où son nouveau don pour l'espionage. D'ailleurs, il avait ainsi ouvert un commerce de photo douteuse de différentes personnes, selon les clients, avec Mammon, encore une façon de se faire plein de fric. Mammon était partout où il y avait de l'argent, et Mukuro partout où il y avait de l'espionnage- il prenait des photos de Gokudera prenant des photos de gens, et les revendait à qui de droit. Le pauvre Gokudera devint rapidement l'ennemi numéro un lors des rendez-vous amoureux des adolescents qui passaient leur temps à observer tout autour d'eux dans la crainte d'avoir été suivis ! Ce qui faisait bien marrer notre ananas national. Tsuna se rendit compte un jour de tout ce foutoir et demanda a ses gardiens d'arréter tout ce cirque. Gokudera implora son pardon à genoux, Mukuro fit quelques allusions perverses, ce qui lui valu un coups de X-Burner dans la tronche. Tsuna n'avait pas réussit à manger ses tartines ce matin là, et un Tsuna sans tartine, c'est un Tsuna pas patient. (Shrimp: RVGDRRRR j'adore xD) Mais pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas eu de tartines ? Eh bien il s'agissait d'un coup monté par Hibari, qui mourrait d'envie de voir Mukuro se faire marraver par le petit uke, cela signifiant la fin de l'ego de l'ananas et une joie indicible pour l'alouette qui eut envie de danser autour de la table en chantant, pour le coup. Mais évidemment, il se retint: faire tomber l'ego de Mukuro oui, mais le sien, non! (Tim: inspiré d'une fanfic qui relate les aventures de Tsuna et de ses tartines, j'étais morte de rire du début à la fin :D D'ailleurs grand bravo à l'auteur de cet fanfic, si elle lit cette chose o/) Il se permit cependant d'aller manger dans un restaurant pour féter sa victoire, surpassant ainsi son agoraphobie pour se gaver de takoyaki. (Shrimp: je crois que tu m'as fait lire ça, ça me dit fortement quelque chose !)

Mais malheur! Dans ce restaurant, qui trouva-t-il ? Glo Xinia se nourrissant de beignets au calamar! Le vieux Glo trouva sympathique d'aller asseoir son arrière-train face au dieu vivant qu'incarnait Hibari et commença à lui parler de la jupe de Chrome comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle planète susceptible de sauver le monde. (Tim: oh y'a des chances je te fait lire tellement de choses !) Au bout de 5 minutes, agacé, Hibari le mordit à mort, et tout le restaurant l'applaudit, pour une fois qu'il rendait service à l'humanité. Le patron lui offrit même une deuxième tournée et il se dit qu'éventuellement il recommencerai...Dans 100 ans. (Shrimp: mais c'est toujours drôle! x)) Pourtant, Shouichi lui-même se tenait dans le restaurant, en compagnie de Spanner parce qu'il réparait si bien les ipod et autres casques défectueux qu'il méritaiat bien une petite récompense de temps en temps. Shouichi n'avait jamais aimé Glo, ses lunettes étaient trop ringardes à son goût, aussi ne pleurait-il pas sa mort. (Tim: evidemment ! sinon je te les montrerais pas.) Spanner lui, n'avait même pas remarquer le bazar ambiant, trop occupé à essayer de voir si il pouvait pas récupérer une pièce de ce superbe four pour améliorer son mini-mosca pour qu'il lui prépare des takoyaki chez lui. (Shrimp: j'avoue. mais nous aussi on écrit des trucs géniaux XD) Remarquant la lueur presque amoureuse au fond des prunelles de Spanner, Shouichi décida d'aller endormir le cuisinier d'un coup de fléchette indienne (toujours avoir une paire de fléchettes dans sa poche, avait-il appris à force de cotôyer des mafieux) et de s'introduire dans la cuisine en profitant du joyeux capharnaüm alentours. (Tim: mais trop 8D d'ailleurs faudrait que j'écrive un nouveau n'importe quoi. ou carrément screener celui-là et le poster.) En mode opération commando, Shouichi zigzaga entre les poulpes et les cuisinier et réussit à ramener à Spanner la pièce qu'il convoitait. Spanner, fou de joie, lui promit de lui construire un nouveau balladeur encore plus performant avec enregistreur vidéo et caméra intégré. Shouichi ne put retenir une unique larme de joie à cette annonce: s'il n'avait pas eu d'yeux que pour ses appareils musicaux, il aurait probablement proposé le mariage à Spanner. Mais il préféra laisser ce genre de demande à un Ryohei à moitié bourré, agenouillé aux pieds d'une Hana qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle eut recourt donc à son ultime attaque: coups de talon dans la nuque ! Efficace, puisque le boxeur s'effondra inconscient. Hana fit du charme à un serveur qui porta Ryohei jusque chez elle, puis elle lui donna une pièce et l'envoya voir ailleurs. Au moins, le boxeur ferait plus de mal a personne là. Boxeur qui rêva d'un monde merveilleux où Hana sortait de la poche de moults kangouroux pour se jeter à son cou en riant niaisement. La réalité était tout autre, la marque de talon sur son cou le prouvait par a + b. Quand il se reveilla, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Hana qui l'embrassait, mais Kangaryuu qui avait faim et lui faisait une tendre lechouille pour qu'il lui donne sa gamelle, ce qui faisait beaucoups rire la jeune femme. La tête de Ryohei à ce moment précis fut épic.

Un autre qui avait l'habitude de se faire léchouiller était Gokudera: Uri pouvait se montrer mignon quand le réveil affichait trois heures du matin et que son maître se levait tôt pour aller en cours. Le problème était Yamamoto, qui avait décidé de suqatter chez son camarade ce soir-là et l'entendit repousser Uri d'une main en gloussant "Juudaime, pas devant les enfants enfin, hihihi 3". La honte n'a pas de limites. Et heureusement elle ne tue pas. Yamamoto nota tout de même cette phrase mythique dans un coin, au cas où. Mais il finit quand même par réveiller lui même le fumeur, ils allaient finir par être en retard, et rien de tel qu'un seau d'eau glacé sur la tronche pour bien se réveiller le matin ! Donc certes, Gokudera était désormais réveillé, mais son humeur était telle qu'il n'hésita pas à insulter gratuitement Hibari via Twitter -car oui, Gokudera possède un compte Twitter. Il obtint un gracieux Tweet promettant une mort certaine et douloureuse d'ici une vingtaine de minutes et décida de s'emparer de ses bâtons de dynamites, par pure précaution. Yamamoto se dit qu'aller faire un tour serait pas mal et prit la fuite, il était pas si con ! En courant, il croisa une Chrome perdue, qui cherchait desesperamment Mukurou, qui s'était enfuit après avori été attaqué par un Ken dont la console venait de rendre l'âme, il fallait qu'il se défoulle. La console gisait là, à moitié morte, jusqu'à ce qu'un mosca miniature vienne la dérober et s'enfuir vers un buisson sous lequel se trouvait une entrée secrète pour la base de Spanner, qui se réjouissait déjà d'avoir un nouvel objet à réparer. Ken, lui, agressait sauvagement un vendeur pour se voir offrir à titre grâcieux ("épargnez ma vie, prenez cette PSP et épargnez ma vie! TAT") une nouvelle console pour passer le temps. Dans un élan de bonté, Ken épargna la vie du vendeur en échange de la PSP et de quelques jeu, dont un bizarre où il fallait faire des choix pour avancer dans le jeu. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, Chikusa pouvait voir que Ken était très populaire chez la gente féminine virtuelle. Il se dit d'ailleurs que c'était là la principale différence entre la réalité et le jeu: l'air bestial de Ken avait vite fait de repousser toute potentielle prétendante. Non vraiment, était-ce si difficile de prendre un bain ? Se demanda le manieur de yoyo en se rendant vers la douche dont le rideau était déjà mystérieusement tiré alors qu'on n'entendait pas l'eau couler. Il ressortit ses yoyos et avanca prudemment vers le rideau, qu'il tira d'un coups découvrant...Iemitsu Sawada, ronflant en révant de sa Nana chérie, et qui avait dû attérir là après avoir bu toute la nuit avec Shamal. Sans état d'ame, Chikusa l'envoya hors de Kokuyo Land à coups de coups de pied au fesses, et prit enfin sa douche. Iemitsu ne se réveilla même pas, à vrai dire il avait effectivement passé sa nuit à boire avec Shamal, mais le médecin lui avait fini la nuit dans le bar entouré de demoiselles (ou étaient-ce des demoiseaux ?) à moitié dévêtues. La journée commence bien parfois, quand on arrive à ouvrir les yeux.

Ce qui était aussi de l'avis de Basil, même si présentemment, il avait une fièvre de cheval. Mais courageux comme il est, il s'obligea a sortir s'acheter à manger, esquivant par miracle 10 poteaux, 3 voiture, 5 marches de trotoir et 27 passants bousculeurs. (Shrimp: 27 comme par hasard :D) Basil, courageux petit Basil qui n'y voyait presque plus rien mais qui continua tout de même les courses, croisant Chrome à qui il tendit sa lettre urgente en la confondant avec une boîte aux lettres, Lussuria qu'il confondit avec une autruche et Ryohei qu'il ne put confondre puisqu'il entendit un hurlement extrême qui ressemblait vaguement à "bonjour". (Tim: oui c'est bizarre hein) Cependant la 28ème personne qu'il croisa, il ne put l'éviter, et cette fois-çi il perdit connaissance, s'effondrant sur ce pauvre Tsuna qui mit un peu de temps à comprendre que Basil n'était pas en train de le câliner, mais de comater sur lui en le prenant pour un ours en peluche. Il fut d'ailleurs un peu déçu puis, se rendant comtpe de la fièvre terrible à laquelle le pauvre Basil était en proie, il se hâta de le ramener dans sa noble demeure et de l'allonger là, alertant Nana qui abandonna son site de rumeurs le temps de prendre soin de ce gamin si mignon et si malade. Basil se fit ainsi chouchouté pendant une semaine, retrouvant la forme et la santé, et executa 3 missions d'affilé pour remercier Tsuna, qui n'en demandait pas tant. Il lui ramena même un chat abandonné qui s'entendait assez bien avec Nuts. Ce chat abandonné manqua d'ailleurs grandement à Alphonse Elric qui en rapatria trois autres pour la peine, mais ceci est une autre histoire. Pendant cette semaine de choyage, Basil put découvrir maints détails au sujet de Tsuna et en venir à l'admirer tant et plus. Gokudera n'apprécia pas se faire voler le rôle de fanboy invétéré et commença à songer à des tentatives d'assassinat... Qui ne purent aboutir, étant donné qu'un problème grave se présenta devant lui: son père voulait le marier ! Pour éviter de devoir dire adieu à sa vie de célibataire, il se mit à chercher partout quelqu'un qui accepterait de jouer le rôle de sa petite amie. C'est ainsi que se présenta devant lui Yamamoto, le crâne orné d'une perruque noire aux abondantes boucles anglaises. Entre rire et pleurer, le choix était difficile mais le temps leur manquait alors Gokudera prit le parti de faire avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ils se rendirent donc chez papa Hayato. Après un diner où la capacité de Gokudera pour se retenir de rire face à un Yamamoto imitant une fille fut mise à rude épreuve, ils purent sortir, et le fumeur put rire à s'en exploser les zygomatiques. Yamamoto crut avoir respiré trop fort un certain type de poussière blanche tant le son lui semblait irréaliste et cristallin. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il s'en remplit les oreilles avec délectation, retirant sa perruque dont les lourdes boucles faisaient obstacle au rire de Gokudera. De toute façon il n'aimait pas les cheveux longs, c'était gênant pour jouer au baseball. D'ailleurs, puisqu'ils y étaient, Yamamoto se permit d'utiliser la bonne humeur du fumeur et l'embrassa, pretextant qu'il fallait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. La visage à nouveau rouge pivoie de ce pauvre Gokudera valait tout les déguisements du monde 3 (Tim: et hop, un 8059 ni vu ni connu ~) (Shrimp: comme je m'y attendais pas dis donc ! :D)

Au loin, dans un buisson, se tenait Reborn qui éclata d'un rire machiavélique, tel le pingouin dans Batman, avant de prendre son panda-robot et de fuir vers son laboratoire: Gokudera était probablement Super-poulpe, le héros des poulpes, et grâce à l'adm qu'avait réussi à amasser Yamamoto, son subordonné, il pourrait en avoir la preuve ! (Tim: oui surtout de moi :D) Il donna ses trouvailles à Verde qui les analysa et prouva ainsi que OUI Gokudera EST super-poulpe, le seul poulpe capable d'atteindre la vitesse de 80km en mer déchainé et de cracher de la fumée plutot que de l'encre. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Reborn: son apprenti mafieux avait un super-héros comme bras droit, et ça c'était la pure classe, ils allaient éblouir l'entièreté de la mafia avec un tel allié, c'était sûr et certain ! Il décida d'entrainer encore plus dur son élève afin de l'obliger a trouver aussi des pouvoirs de super-héros, après tout il avait déjà un dédoublement de la personalité, pourquoi pas un pouvoir du genre...Super-écureuil ! Le super-écureuil était un être de légende, c'est pourquoi Bel lui-même était fier que sa boîte-animal soit issue du super-écureuil, même si ça se voyait pas comme ça à l'oeil nu. En réalité, son vison... Luisait dans la nuit, oui oui, il était phosphorescent, ce qui était la preuve de son appartenance à Super-écureuil ! D'ailleurs, la boite-arme de Fran aussi luisait dans la nuit, mais comme elle était à l'éfigie de Bel, le prince se sentait légérement véxé. Super-écureuil, c'était chouette, mais lui était le Prince maléfique ! Il méritait mieux que ça ! Il méritait de briller, de dazzler même, à l'instar d'un certain Edward Cullen qui faisait bien pâle figure à côté de la grandeur que Belphégor pensait avoir. Son jumeau n'était pas de cet avis: pour lui, la fée fagot avait complètement zappé le bureau de l'autre imbécile de numéro deux et de son stupide diadème.

**FIN**

P.S: merci a FMA pour nous avoir préter Lust et Alphonse Elric, excellent manga, je vous le conseille :D **  
><strong>


End file.
